Lost in the Supermarket
by wolfchick11
Summary: aizen plans on taking over the world and the soul society, but is all that it seems...?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: i have a new fanfic that i am working on, but it doesnt mean im stopping on working with this 1! so if u readers want, u can check out my other fanfic! **

Chapter 1

Feather was leading a normal day, silently enjoying the breeze gliding on her cheeks. The sun covered by gray thick clouds, she liked it that way. She was coming back home from work, Feather worked at a Fridays about three blocks away from her apartment. Being only 20 and in college, it was nice to have a job so nearby. Especially when she didn't own a car, yet owned a driving liscense. This really muddled her mother, who pressed Feather at least once a week to get a car. Everytime she refused, explaining to her mother that the college and her job were close enough for walking.

Of course, her mother being so thick-headed and a worried parent, even offered to buy a car for Feather about six times. Everytime, of course, Feather rejected her offers kindly, always reassuring her mother after each refusal.

As Feather reached the summet of her apartment complex, a huge red brick building, harboring about 15 apartments inside, she felt a few drops on her head. Looking up at the cloudy sky, she smiled faintly. Feather loved rain, but most of all, thunderstorms. Biting her lip lightly she walked inside the building. Creeping up the many flights of steps to her apartment she pulled out a silver key from the back pocket of her faded black jeans.

Feather's anticipation to get inside increased. The reason for her being so antsy? Well everytime she came home from work, a guy named Gin Ichimaru _always_ showed up. Feather knew he had a serious crush on her and worst of all, he lived in the apartment room below hers! It wasn't that he was creepy or anything, it was just, she was not used to being around guys. They made her nervous. Also Feather isn't very used to the idea of having a guy have a crush on her.

Just as she had opened her door, the gold number 5 swinging lazily back and forth, a happy and sharp voice chirped, "Good evening Miss Feather!" She cringed, why couldn't she go at least one day with out him showing up?

Turning around slowly and forcing a reasonable smile on she answered, "Hi, good evening to you too." Also I failed to mention, he will find the most strangest of reasons to come up and bother Feather. What reason will he have today? That is, if he has one.

"So how was your day?" Gin always seemed to have this faint smile painted thinly on. His silver hair flatly lieing on his head, and reaching just passed his eyebrows. He stood at just under six foot, making Feather's five foot five inch frame look pretty small. She could never stare directly at his face and always ended up looking at her hands fidgeting infront of her.

"It... it was nice, I guess... it was _okay_," Feather felt her cheeks start to warm up, "yours?" Why did she keep this conversation going? Her mind screamed at her to say 'good bye you weirdo!' and go into her little cozy, comfortable home.

"I had a very nice day, a bit boring, not that that's unusual," Gin had surpise written all over his face, normally she would say she had to go inside to finish something up, rarely did Feather ask how _his_ day was going.

"I'm.. I'm glad," Feather gave a soft, delicate smile. It made Gin want to hug and kiss her, but he refrained himself from doing that and let her slip inside her apartment. "Bye." he heard her quietly say.

"Good bye!" He piped quickly back just before she closed the door.

**Authors note: I'm sorry this is so darn short and more characters **_**will **_**be added later on and a bit more surprises will come too, i hope u like this and no mean reviews! this is my first fanfic... 3 meow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The first thing that greeted Feather as soon as she walked into her apartment, was her cat Oliver. A farely large cat in length, he made up for it in his playful yet 'I'm the coolest shit on the street' attitude. He was now seven years old, Oliver was only a couple months old when she had first recieved him. Besides her cat to keep her company, she also had a ten year old monk parrot named Cracker. A very obnoxious animal, who will not stop cackling until Feather gets in his sights and stays there. So she always let him out of his cage by taking the lock off. Since he can open the door to his cage and escape on his own.

As Feather started to change into her casual clothes and out of her work clothes, the phone rang. She jumped a good five feet in the air, rarely did the phone ring. Quickly sliping on a black Dead Kennedys t-shirt, she picked it up.

"Hello?" Feather asked meekly.

"Hello? Hay Feather!" Squealed the voice on the other line.

She quickly pulled the phone away from her ear, it was her bestfriend Maria. Maria had the complete opposite personality as Feather. She was always trying to get Feather to socialize more with guys and chicks, though she didn't think so, Maria was doing a helpful thing. Especially since Feather is such a shut in.

"Hay, I was wondering, would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow? Since it's a Saturday and I _know_ you don't have work!" Feather could just feel happiness and excitement brimming from Maria's confident and defiant voice. Feather seriously wished she had confidence in her words like that.

"I guess so..." She answered it reluctantly but secretly she liked it when Maria invited her somewhere, because hardly anyone ever asked her to join them.

"Good, I'll stop by your apartment and pick you up at around noonish to 1 o' clock!" Maria burst out happily, "Talk to you then, bye!"

Just before Feather could say a simple 'bye' herself Maria hung up. "She is quite hyper, isn't she Cracker?" He only answered with an annoying cackle and a fluff of his green feathers. "I think you two would get along great." She giggled to herself.

Feather woke to a loud _crash_! Her mind groggily wondered what time it was and what that sound came from. She glanced sleepy eyed over to the clock sitting on the stand next to her bed. In blaring red numbers it read 1:53 A.M. Feather pulled her eyes away, now feeling a little more alive and awake. _What was that sound from?_ She slowly shook her head and tucked it under her covers, "It was probably just Oliver," she yawned to herself as she dozed off back to a deep sleep.

Next morning was a slow morning, forcing herself out of bed by falling out of it seemed to be the only way she could get herself to wake up. The alarm blared relentlessly, making her head hurt. "Shut up you damn clock!" Feather crawled to her hands and knees and slammed the button to turn it off.

Getting to her feet, she tossed a look over at the digital clock, it was 9:21 A.M. She let out a dramatic sigh and softly stepped her way to the fridge. The only room that was actually its own room, was the bathroom. You could see everything from her bed all the way to her small kitchen. It is quite a petite apartment, but Feather thought it fit her prefectly though her mother disaproved. There really wasn't a livingroom for a couch or t.v., Feather figured she wouldn't need one anyway since she never planned on have anyone over besides Maria anyway.

She poured herself a bowl of Pops cereal and sat down on a tall wooden stool that faced her bed and white washed wall. To feel a little less awkward, though Feather didn't know why she felt that way, she flipped the radio on. Commercials. Those damn radio commercials. Feather hated them, so she ended up turning it right back off. Only about two and a half more hours to go. She couldn't understand why she was feeling so weird, for some reason she felt she shouldn't leave her apartment. But why?

Feather decided to brush it off and get ready.

**Authors note: sorry this is taking so long to get around to things, but I dont want things happening right away. get what I'm saying? XD reviews and stuff are nice! 3 meow.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Authors note: i own nothing of bleach sept me own characters! 'Every new begining comes froms some other beginings end.' by ?? (i have no clue... lol)**

Feather sat quietly on the stairs of the apartment complex. Waiting patiantly, blue eyes scanning the busy enviroment around her, she couldn't wait until she was done with college. Then she could move away from the lively, noisy and people filled streets. That feeling about not leaving her cozy little apartment still did not shake its grasp off of her. It made Feather want Maria to get here faster and make the feeling have to hitch-hike to get back to her. So she could laugh in its face and say 'ha! I got better things to do then be stuck with you!' She grinned to herself imagining 'feelings' face as it stalked away, feet dragging.

Feather was ripped out of her daydream with the screech of tires, "Feather! What are you doing? Come on!" Maria called out to her. She quickly got to her feet and rushed up to her bestfriend's dark red convertable. Maria is fairly rich from her parents, so she's usually able to afford things Feather never could. But that doesn't mean she's selfish about her money, she spends and shares it with Feather whenever she can get the chance, from buying her clothes to buying her grocieries. Feather on the other hand, doesn't really like it that someone else is paying for her stuff and takes the gifts reluctantly.

Maria parked her car beside a Starbucks, Feather hated Starbucks but she knew she couldn't complain. Why does it seem that rich people always go to this place? Maria grabbed Feather's arm and tugged her inside. "You got to stop dragging your damn feet!"

Reproachfully Feather growled, "I'm not, I just take my time..."

"Well, whatever! Come on!"

Grumbling as she was dragged inside, Maria placed them next to a large window. Giving you a beautiful view of... buildings! Feather was really starting to hate the sight of buildings.

"What do you want?" Maria asked giving Feather a stern look.

"I don't know! I've only been here once..." Feather looked down at her hands, she felt like a complete idiot. She didn't even dare look at Maria's face just to know what she was thinking of her.

"Fine I'll get you a muffin then!" Maria went to the service desk and ordered herself coffee and poor helpless Feather a muffin. She came back in a whirlwind, "Here!" Maria shooved the muffin in Feather's face, she hesitantly took it, Maria put a soft smile on, "You need to take it easy."

"Heh, try to tell the stalker downstairs to leave me alone, then maybe I will," Feather remarked taking a bite of the poppy seed muffin in her left hand.

Maria cocked her head and gave Feather a funny look, "Who?" She took a sip of her coffee never breaking her gaze off of Feather, it really freaked her out when Maria did that.

So to keep from getting nervous, Feather kept her eyes trained on her muffin, "Yeah, I sware he's obsessed with me, every time I come home from work he says hi to me. It's really freakish!"

"Hmmm.. you want me to say something to him?" Maria was sounding really serious, she never liked it when people bothered Feather. Reason being is that she knew Feather didn't like it when random people, especially guys, came up to her. Yet she's always trying to get Feather to socialize...

"Well... I don't know, I guess that would be_ nice_," Feather paused taking another bite of her muffin, she was taking her slow sweet time eating the creamy and soft poppy seed muffin, "But... I don't want anyone hating me and most of all he lives right below my apartment, ya know what I mean? I'm surprised I haven't gotten a large dog yet..."

Maria let out an exasperated sigh, "So, do you want me to beat him off or not?" She took another short sip of her coffee, steam was rising out of it and Feather figured,_ at least the steam was coming out of the coffee and not her ears_.

"No... give me a little more time, I only just recently moved there," Feather answered, "I'll be able to shun him off, just give me some time." She put on a light smile, feeling just as pathetic as her words sounded.

"_Okay_," Maria shook her head.

Feather stood infront of her apartment complex, a gush of wind rushed by her, giving her a chill. She folded her arms tightly and walked inside, quietly sneeking up the stairs. She shouldn't have to do this, but it was the only way to try and avoid _him_. Feather felt like such a thief. Quickly she unlocked, opened and slammed the door behind her, making the golden five hanging on her door rattle like it was in an earthquake.

Sighing she walked over to her bed and lied herself down on her queen sized bed. For some reason she felt extremely exhausted, but Cracker woldn't let her take a nap. He let out a loud cackle, meaning let-me-the-hell-out-of-here! "Okay, okay, keep your feather's on!"

Feather unlocked his door, but as she turned around someone was standing there that she never expected to see.Her heart skipped a beat...

**Authors not: I hope you like this chapter and it's cliff hanger! lol I'll be working on the next chapter very soon bcuz I have nothing else to do! XD soo yeah! plz more reviews! i do appreciate the 2 i got tho!! -Kat**


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note: I was thinking bout delaying this cuz I was suddenly feeling lazy, but then i realized i had nothing else to do so i decided to get to work! lol XD The begining of this chapter is weird! so yeah i told u there were gunna be surprises later on... T.T lol**

**Chapter 4**

Feather dropped the lock in her hand and her breath fell short, had she forgotten to lock her door?! "Wh-who... how...?"

"Hay now, don't get scared!" The man paused and gave her a smile, "It's me, your cat Oliver, well 'cept that isn't my _real_ name." He gave a bow and fwipped open a fan, "I am Kisuke Urahara!"(dont worry he has clothes on!!! lol)

"Get out!" Feather yelled, Urahara looked a little taken aback. "How did you get in my home?! You shouldn't be in here! And you deffinatly don't look like my cat! I'm not _that_ gullible!" Her body was shaking, she was furious and scared, who was this man?

"Take it easy," He answered softly snapping his fan shut, Urahara turned around, "I see you don't believe me, if I were you I wouldn't believe myself either. So I'll give you proof that I'm not pulling your leg. Tee hee!"

Feather took a step back, was this man on crack? Is he crazy? People can't turn into cats! Of course all of her thinking was change as his clothes and body formed closer and closer to the floor, suddenly he was _a_ cat! _Her_ cat! Oliver... "B-but this doesn't make sense, I had received you as a kitten! I'm so confused..." She stumbled her way over to her bed.

Her cat, er... Urahara changed back to himself, his _human_ self. He stared at her, "Well, that's kind of part of my disguise. But it has been a nice 7 years, you hugging me and kissing me and cudd-"

"Okay! I get it!" Feather stared at her hands, now what was she supposed to do? This was so sudden and awkward, how will she get through with this? Something popped in her head, "Were you the one who made that loud sound last night?"

Urahara froze, a smile creeping on his face, "Heh, about that... well I decided to test how easy it would be turning back into my real body. Since I had gone for 7 years without walking on two feet, I kinda fell over..." He turned his back to Feather and laughed dramaticly, he fwipped his fan open and started fanning himself. "No need to worry about that now though!"

Feather shook her head slowly, she couldn't believe her cat was this idiot standing before her. She gave a sorrowful glance at her clock, it was 2:17P.M.. "Why have you shown your true form so suddenly like this?" Feather got to her feet and paced a little, she was terribly nervous and disorientated right now. Everything felt warped.

"Well, how should I explain it to you?" Turning on his heels, Urahara faced her, he had shut his fan now and was tapping it lightly on his palm. His green striped beach hat shaded his eyes, which kind of freaked Feather out, "It seems that there is a threat in this building that can't be ignored any longer, how long have we been living here now? 5 months?"

"Yeah, about 5 months and a week I think." Feather answered, _what was this threat? _she wondered.

"Wow, it seemed shorter then that! Maybe it's because I spent it all with you!" Urahara chirped, snapping his fan open and fanning himself again.

Feather blushed and stared at her hands, "Back to the point!" She snapped.

"Okay, okay! Don't get your hair in a fluff!" He continued, "Well, the man that lives below us, Gin Ichimaru right? Is a threat not only to you but many other things. He's planning something and I still can't figure what it is. He must be working with someone else, there has to be someone else behind it..." Urahara stopped, "If he figures out I'm here, he might try attacking. Also I've noticed Ichimaru's grown a likingness towards you, which may prove useful later on."

_Where is he getting at? I'm not doing anything with that weirdo!_ Feather's mind screamed at her, so she blurted out, "You're crazy! I'm not doing a thing with him! So you can get the information else where!"

Urahara laughed, "What were you thinking? I only want you talk to him, get him to think he can trust you. Maybe he'll tell you his plan or leave a clue! Don't worry I'll stay alert so he wont try anything. You've trust me this far as a cat, you can trust me as a human too!" Feather had doubts, but she felt she had no choice. "Now where's the real food in this place?"

**Authors note: PLZ R & R... or I'll lose my motivation, tell me what **_**u **_**think will happen in the next chapters, i might or more then likely will use ur ideas in my story! that would be most awsome! meow! -Kat!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note: plz plz plz review!!! that would be nice... XD i own nothing of leach cept me own characters!!!!! lol anywho plz enjoy!**

**Chapter 5**

She handed him a steaming bowl of mac 'n cheese, "Sorry, it's not much, I haven't gone grociory shoping in awhile." Feather sighed softy and sat down on the stool next to him.

"I know that!" Urahara smiled, awkwardly grabbing the fork to his right, "Don't you have chopsticks? These things are confusing..."

Feather let out a little giggle, "No, why would I have something like that?" He shrugged, rocking back and forth gently she asked, "So... do you have _any_ idea as to what Gin has planned? Or who ever is behind it all has planned..."

Urahara took a fork full of mac and shoved it in his mouth, "Hmmm... well I know at around sixish he leaves some where, if we could follow him we might find the source of the plot."

She looked at him skepticly, "How do you even know he poses as a threat to begin with? He never seems to do anything weird, well not that I've noticed. Maybe he goes to work at six, ever think of that? We have to be optimistic here."

"I guess so, but I've been alerted by my own sources that somethings up with him and he can't be trusted," Urahara answered shoving another fork full of mac n cheese in his mouth. Feather was a little leery of the idea of stalking her downstairs neighboor. "Also whenever you go out, I'll be some where close by. You never know when one of Gin's cronies might find out that I'm living with you. They could, heh, adultnap you, can't imagine what would happen after that."

Feather's stomache dropped, that would be the price she'd pay for keeping this guy under her roof? That thought did not make her very happy, "So... then that means... I can't tell _anyone_ you live with me?"

"Nope," He answered, taking another fork full of mac and shoving it in his mouth, he said cheerfully,"This stuff is pretty good, you know that?"

(next day)

Feather whimpered, she did _not_ want to go to work today. The thought made her uneasy, the thought of being kidnapped made her feel sick. She knew though that she had no choice but to go. How else was she going to pay her bills and feed the new mouth that doesn't eat cheap cat food anymore? Urahara gave Feather a reasuring pat on the head, "Don't worry, I'll be close by."

She only zombie-like shook her head up and down, slowly opening the door and closing it behind her. Feather quickly rushed down the flight of steps, she wanted to get to work as fast as possible. She had never felt so much until now, the need to be around a lot of people. Feather figured she'd feel more safe if she was crowded, even if she did have someone to protect her.

As she brisked and dodged passed people, her heart was pounding. It was a dreary Sunday, a lot of people would want to eat out for dinner. It wouldn't be cheerful enough outside for people wanting to cook out. Feather felt as if she was floating as her feet picked up pace more and more.

Finally Feather reached her destination, she let out a sigh of deep relief. Some safety, she hoped.

(later on)

Feather couldn't help but wonder why her neighbor and 'cat' had Japanese names, did all of the 'sources' that they know have Japanese names as well? She felt so lost and confused, Feather had never felt this way in her whole life. She had always been able to keep a steady and healthy relationship with herself, only people she worried about was her family and Maria. Now her security it seemed had been shot out of the air.

Work never felt so safe to her, but now she was free to go and do as she pleased. What she pleased was to stay at work. But her manager wouldn't let her and practicly pushed her out of the door. That's when she realized it. Her manager's name, his name was _Aizen_. _Isn't that Japanese?_ Feather thought to herself as he nudged her out of Friday's doors.

"Go on, I'm letting you off early," He spoke softly, brown eyes gleaming behind thick rimmed glasses, "You deserve it."

She was stunned, Feather couldn't believe that just maybe she had stumbled upon a clue. But why hadn't she ever noticed his name until now? It never occured to her that his name was different from everyone elses. Something was wrong, seriously wrong here. Feather felt like she had forgotten something, but what? Nobody else at work seemed to notice this Aizen. Of course if he had been working here all this time and times before, why _would_ anyone notice?

"O-okay," Feather managed to mumble, she was still in a daze at what she had just learned. Now all she needed to do was tell Urahara.


	6. Chapter 6

**Authors note: I'm kinda on a bit of a roll right now! lol as long as i dont plan anything ahead for this story, im able to keep going with it! lol strange i no... XD plz review! that would make me happy! i want to know if this story is good so far!!**

**well here's chapter 6, enjoy!**

**Chapter 6**

The wind gushed and whipped passed Feather as she hurried to her apartment. Now she couldn't wait to get home, her stomache twisted. It made her nautious, she wanted to tell Urahara terrribly what she had found out. Her muscles were burning and her breath flamed her lungs, Feather felt terrified and watched. People were a lot more thinned out on the streets since the time was around eightish or so. If Urahara was right, then Gin should be gone by now.

Her eyes scanned the enviroment around her, she felt the darkness closing in. Feather felt it creep into her skin, her feet quickened their pace. The sight of the apartment complex couldn't be any more welcoming in her view. She slowed down and started to catch her breath, Feather pulled out her silver key. It glimmered in the light hanging above her head. Just as Feather was about to open the apartments' door and get inside, a hand softly touched her shoulder. Her whole body prickled up with goose bumps and she jumped as she turned wide eyed to see the hand's owner.

It was Gin.

She didn't have time for this! Most of all, he was the _last_ person she wanted to see. Gulping down the fear that made its home in the pit of her stomache she asked, "Y-yes?" Feather inched herself closer to the apartment complexs' door.

"Sorry, did I frieghten you?" He asked it so calmly and with such a wide smile, Feather thought that he had scared her on purpose for a second. He continued with out an answer from her, "You had work on a Sunday? Usually you don't, was there something special going on today?"

_Is he keeping that close of an eye on me?_ Feather asked herself, "Yeah, they needed more hands for help today." Feather rested her hand on the doorknob, she slowly and carefully turned it. Gin moved closer, her heart sank, what was he planning to do to her?

"Where are you running off to?" He asked giving her a cold smile, "take it easy, I'm not going to do anything to you."

Feather doubted that and she knew very well that she needed to get out of this tight situation as _soon_ as possible. But she didn't want Urahara showing himself, they still needed to learn more about this 'plan'. "Well, I need to get ready for my college classes tomorrow, did you know I'm into animation?" Her best move was to lighten the mood, release the stiff air around them. Nervousness and anxiety was starting to build up more and more in her stomache, she felt it rising to her throat.

"No, I didn't," A sort of relief swept over her, for once her didn't know something about her. "Maybe _after _you get back I can take you out for... heh, what time will you be back?"

"Uh-ummmm..." Feather stammered, the hairs on her head prickled, "I get out at around... 1:00P.M... 1:30 latest."

"Then I'll take you out on a late lunch, sound good to you?" he asked, his whole demeanor switching to cheerful and happy.

Feather felt the air completely change, the goose bumps going away and the hairs on her head stopped prickling. "Y-yeah... that sounds good."

"I'm glad," Gin's never fading smile watched Feather as she crept into the apartment. She gasped in a huge breath of air, she had never felt so terrified, afraid and helpless in her whole life. It felt as though her calm and secured life's walls were crumbling and she wasn't fast enough to fix it.

(later on)

Feather wrapped herself up in her blankets, she felt that she needed some type of comfort and warmth. When Urahara appeared she jumped, gasping as she did so.

"Hay are you alright? You looked extremely shooken up when Ichimaru was talking to you," He carefully placed himself next to her.

Feather dropped her gaze and stared at the stained, dark blue carpeting. "Something... there's something strange about him... but I don't know what it is," She could feel tears brimming her eye lids, but she wasn't ready to show her once cat any tears, "I... I had never felt so afraid and helpless! My body was shaking and it took all I had to keep conversation." A tear escaped, she scowled to herself for letting it.

Urahara tossed Feather a warm look, he leaned closer and gave her a tight hug. Feather held the tears in, "But... while I was at work... I noticed something."

"And what is that?"

"That my manager, but for some reason I never noticed this until now, his name is Aizen," Feather gave Urahara a quick glance, "Does that ring any bells to you?" He didn't say a word so Feather decided to keep going, "The weird part is, is that I feel like I'm forgetting something. I feel as though he replaced... someone... our old manager. But I don't remember them at all, not their face or name. Nothing."

"It would seem that Aizen has completely replaced your original manager. He has this whole thing planned out... he _has_ to be the one behind it." Urahara paused and finished with, "Gin must have said something about you, maybe about him having a crush on you, so now Aizen is keeping a close watch on you. I wouldn't doubt he has other people working for him prowling around. We need to be more cautious."

Feather gave a soft nod, now she was ready to got to sleep or at least _try_ to.

**Author's note: I hope u guys liked this chapter and a little bit more of the mystery is being solved, but just a little lol plz review that would be nicey wicey! if u dont i'll sick my demonic parrot on u!!! lol jk... not really... i am... no, im not... XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**Authorsnote: sorry ive been delaying but ive been kinda busy, but thanx to that ive been able to think more for the story so i hope u guys enjoy this chapter! meow! -Kat**

**Chapter 7**

An unsettling feeling was lurching in Feather stomache, "You're so tense," Urahara spoke, making her jump.

"You wonder why! After class, I have to go to lunch with... with some freak! Who scares the living daylights out of me!" Feather grabbed her black bag and tossed it over her left shoulder, she never realized that a thick scetchbook and some charcoal pencils could feel so heavy all of a sudden. Feather took a deep breath and sighed out, "Well, I have to get going, I'll be back... some time..."

"Remember," Urahara said,"Try to get as much information as you can out of him. Please be careful okay?"

"Yeah... I'll try," Feather murmered opening the door, the gold five wagging lathargicly, "Bye, Ol- er Urahara." As she closed the door, a light smile wisped on Urahara's lips.

(at Class)

It took all Feather had to train her thoughts on her work, thankfully she was able to work alone today, so Feather decided to turn up her MP3 and let Johnny Cash's 'Cocaine Blues' fill her ears. Her world was deffinatly flipped upside down and she knew very well it was. Feather's mind wandered, _What is Gin and Aizen's plan? Do they plan on taking the world over or something? Because that's a crazy idea._ She snapped back into reality when a nearby student dropped some books on the floor.

"Sorry," She heard him briefly say as he cleaned up the books and flittered off, kind of like a scurrying rat. Feather's face tinged red when she realized who she had drawn. It was Urahara. His cat form trailing behind him.

She thought to herself, _why am I so embarassed for drawing him?_ Feather sighed and hid the picture in her bag. She looked up at the digital clock on the white washed wall. 12:53P.M. and still she hadn't thought of a single character design. The song on her MP3 switched to The Refreshments' 'Dolly'.

What was she to do? She was expected to at least draw one character design for this new animation show they were going to post sometime in September and they needed to start working on it now!

So Feather quickly threw together a character mixed between a cat and human. _There, this is better then nothing._ It looked decent enough and they'd gobble up anything she tossed at them. Her MP3 switched to The Clash's 'Lost in the Supermarket'.

(After Class)

Feather rushed out the door of her college and there he stood. Gin Ichimaru. _How did he know to come here? I hadn't even told him where my college was at or the name of it!_ She gulped down a pit of fear, she had to tough it out. How else were they going to know Aizen and Gin's plan? Also she was surprised that they didn't know about Urahara yet, or maybe they did.

He gave a thin smile, the air around him was warm. He was tricking her, Feather could feel it. She knew that he could easily out menuveur her anytime he felt like it and he could easily change the atmosphere around them. Feather lightly smiled clutching the strap of her bag. She knew this... this mans power. It shrowded her mind and body. As if being trapped in a small cube.

"Well, are you ready to go? I hope you saved your hunger for this," He waved his hand toward the open car door, "Come, come don't be afraid."

Oh she was a afraid and no matter what he said to soothe her wasn't going to work. Feather felt her head prickle as she jostled over to his car. _Why am I taking a ride in his car? Maybe I should tell him there's a Panara Bread just on the corner? _She mentally nodded to herself and pipped, "How about we walk over to that Panara Bread? It's nice and cozy there."

"The choice is all yours sweetie," He still had that thin smile on, his silver hair softly swayed in the gentle breeze. Relief swept through her body so fast, she felt a little faint. Feather was _not_ going to go in the car, even if she had to fight! Putting a quick smile on, Feather led him toward the shabby restaurant.

Small talk rose from both of them, and he didn't seem to mind. They reached Panara Bread in about 10 minutes. Maybe it was because Feather was walking so quickly. Probably hoping that he'd get lost in the thick crowd of people, of course, she knew he wouldn't.

They took a seat in a corner, away from people. Feather didn't know how this conversation was going to turn out, best to be cautious.

"So, how have you been Feather?" Gin still had that peevish smile on. Feather wanted to punch it off of him, maybe then her life would straighten back out again?

"Oh... okay I guess, so-so," She forced a smile of her own on. Feather was not feeling hungry only a tight knot filled her stomache. She thought that the sight of food might make her sick and puke. That was it! "How are you? Any _plans _for the week or whenever?"

"Hmmm..." It seemed that he was taking his slow sweet time on this, as if savoring the moment. Maybe he was resling the idea of telling her Aizen's own plans. "Well... there is _something_, but I'm not going to tell you now. Not infront of all these _people_."

And that's when Feather knew exactly where he was going with this. "Oh... okay, but are you sure you don't want to tell me now?" Didn't hurt to poke and prod a little.

"No... no, I tell you later," Gin's smile spread, Feather's eyes involuntarily widened. This was not going to be easy to lure this plan out of him.

She lowered her gaze toward the black bag on her side. A nausiating feeling lurched in her, "I'm not feeling so good, I think I might have caught a slight cold. Is it alright if you could walk me to my apartment? Well, I mean since we both in the same complex, you'd be going home too!" Feather tried to add a little cheer, food was not sounding refreshing right now.

"We can take my car."

Feather had completely forgotten about the car, she felt she had no choice, "Okay then..."

**Author's note: you guys will learn the plan in the next chapter, i hope... lol anywho i hope u guys enjoyed this and plz review! 3 meow! -Kat**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note: hello hello hello! here's the next chapter! lately i've been reading 'Salem's Lot by stephen king right now! so thats kinda been giving me wrighters inspiration! lol **

**Chapter 8**

Gin lead Feather up the many flight of stairs. That's when Feather had the perfect idea. "You wouldn't mind if I had a look around in your apartment do you?" Gin gave her a thin smile and nodded. He opened the door. As Feather searched for any clues, Gin sauntered over to his kitchen.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

Feather was leaning over looking at an oddly shaped lamp with speckles of black and white, "Hmmm, no... no I'm good."

"Okay," Gin answered reluctantly, Feather saw that he had grabbed himself a can of Coke and a bottle of rum. This only added more fuel to the fire of Feather's plan. Eyes scanning over random objects, Feather figured he wasn't going to leave any clues around. The only way to know this plan for sure was to drag it out of his head. Gin had now planted himself on the couch, slurping up the rum and Coke he had mixed together. If Feather could get him to keep drinking more of it...

"You have a nice apartment, a _lot_ bigger then mine!" Feather chirped planting herself on the cushion next to him. Might as well start the conversation light, right? He only nodded taking another sip of his mixed drink. Feather had her eyes trained on that drink and his mouth, the more he drank the better chance he'd reveal his plan and wake up the next morning never realizing he did.

As the rum and Coke reached closer and closer to the bottom of his glass cup the more he leaned farther back into the couch. "Would you like me to refill that for you?" This seemed to be what his fault was, he was a drinker. Gin slowly bobbed his head, Feather snatched the cup from his hand.

The cup now refilled, she waged it slowly infront of his face, carefully she sat down beside him. Her nose crinkled up, she hated the smell of alcohol, especially rum. "Tell me what that plan of yours is and I'll give this to you."

He gave her a leery look only because she wouldn't give the drink to him,"Fine," He rested his forehead on hers and slured out,"We plan on taking over the world _and_ the Soul Society,"_ Soul Society, what's that?_ Feather briefly thought.

"Who's 'we'?"

"Aha... I only promised I'd tell you our plan, not who's in it!" He needed a couple more drinks in him. Gin reached for the cup in Feather's hand, she gave it to him and he pulled his forehead away from hers. Silence soon built up around them and Feather could feel him getting more and more relaxed and disorientated.

Feather once again refilled his drink, two more sips and she would ask who was behind this plan. To make sure that Urahara was correct that Aizen was the one behind it all. Finally the two more sips came.

"So... who's 'we' from your plan?"

"I already told you I'd only tell you the plan! Not who's in it!" Gin became a flash fire of fury, Feather jumped to her feet and darted to the door. She was going to kick herself out before he did! Slamming the door behind her, Feather heard a loud _thump_ and then a sliding sound. _He must have rammed the door only to pass out a few seconds after_, Feather thought to herself. Quickly she fluttered up the stairs to her own apartment, opening the door and practicly tossing herself in.

Urahara gave her a surprised look, "Feather, you okay?"

"Do I _look_ okay?!?" Feather could just feel the hairs on her head prickle up like a cat hissing and bristling at a snarling and snapping dog. "I thought if I could get him wasted enough, he'd tell me who was behind the whole plot, but instead charged at me a like a rampaging bull!" She stumbled around a little bit more, Feather felt that she needed some water. Maybe that would help soothe her stirred nerves that felt at breaking point.

Urahara had Cracker sitting on his shoulder, he answered, "Well, that means you did find out their plan right?"

"Yes... yes I did," Feather was feeling a bit proud of herself, she got out of a sticky situation without having to do something she didn't want to do. "They are going to try and take over the world and... the Soul Society. What's this Soul Society anyway?"

"That's a bit of a long story and I'm too lazy to explain something like that, I'll have Yuroichi tell you everything tomorrow." A grin spread on Urahara's face when he saw Feather's confused look, "You're so cute when you look confused!"

Feather blushed and dropped her gaze, taking a sip of her water. "You have a lot of secrets don't you? And I have absolutely none."

**Author's note: i had planned on releasing this chapter earlier but then i got suddenly busy and had to release it out now... lol i hope u enjoyed this and plz review! tankies!! -Kat**


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors note: heeeelllloooo!!!! well heres chapter 9 and if yer all wondering, now i am reading The Shining!! lol gotta keep the writers spirit going, oh and i have another huge twist coming up that none of u, at least i hope, will not be expecting! lol**

**Chapter 9**

Feather shot up suddenly, gasping in a huge breath of air. She knew she had a terrible dream, but couldn't remember what it was. Beads of sweat clung to her and goosebumps ran up and down her arms. Feather felt a prickling sensation around her neck and lower jaw, she _did_ remember that it had something to do with Urahara. _Was something bad going to happen to him? _Feather thought, scared and wide eyed, _But it didn't feel that way, it felt more like something bad was going to happen to-_

"Hay, you alright peach?" Urahara whispered softy. Feather jumped away, a sigh of relief swiping through her body as she realised who it was.

"U-Urahara... you scared me..." Feather gave a soft smile even though she didn't know if he could see it. She stole a quick glance toward her clock, which read in red beaming numbers, 1:50A.M. The sun was still pretty much on the other side of the world. "Yeah... I think I'm okay... just had a nightmare is all. I can't remember what it was about though."

"Hmmm... don't know what to say besides try and go back to... sleep?" Feather heard soft laughter in his voice.

She didn't feel in the least bit tired, waking up like that would make almost anyone not want to go back to sleep. "I... I think I'm awake." Feather turned on the small lamp that loomed over her silver TIMEX clock. Feather let out a short scream, Urahara was crouched right in front of her! Quickly she put her hand up to her chest, "What the hell! Do-don't do that!"

"Heh, I just wanted to see your reaction," He put a smile on, "and it turned out just how I wanted it to!"

"That is _not_ funny!" Feather answered folding her arms and giving him a classic death glare. She _did_ think it was quite amusing actually, yet at the same time didn't like to have a scare after another.

"Yes it is."

"No, it isn't."

Yes. It _is_." He leaped off her bed, Feather noticed that the weight hadn't changed from him getting on the bed and getting off. He was deffinetly something else. It was as if he was as light as a, heh... a feather.

She let out an annoyed sigh and pulled the puffy green blanket back. Feather got to her feet, the blue carpet squishing between her toes. That's one thing she wanted to change, Feather wanted nice wood floorings. She figured that's what must be beneath this dirty old carpet, since if you walked in certain spots it sounded like the creaking of wood.

Biting her lip she padded past Urahara and over to the fridge. Her stomache felt empty though she didn't feel at all hungry. Urahara rested his hand on her shoulder, very lightly of course. The touch gave her a soft shiver, not of fear though, it was just weird having someone lay a hand on her. "Yes...?" Feather asked, standing up straight and closing the fridge door. She had a light, wispy smile on.

"Yuroichi is here." He said it passively.

"What? Right now?" Feather asked looking around a trifle worried, "Where is she?"

"At your window."

"Ummm... that's not possible... my rooms five stories high." Feather cocked an eyebrow, putting her hands on her hips, she made her way over to the tiny window at the foot of her bed. She took in a sharp breath of surprise as she pulled the curtain back. A dark face, with piercing yellow eyes, stared back at her. Feather stumbled back a little, gaining her composer, she opened the window with some terrible trouble.

The window finally gave way with a screeching wood on cracking and splintering paint sound. Feather flinched back at the irraitible noise, this Yuroichi made her way in. She was slender and had an exotic foriegn look to her that Feather had never seen in her whole life. The womans brown skin gleamed in the lamps buzzing light and her hair gave off a reflective purple sheen.

"Yuroichi!" Urahara chirped passionatly, Feather suddenly felt envious and inferior to this... this lady. Feather also felt so... so normal. Of course she had never thought she was cute, pretty, beautiful or anything else you would add to that catigory. With her soft, shoulder length, dark strawberry blonde hair and light blue eyes rimmed with dark blue around the edges. She felt her looks were so plain, she didn't really have any type of tan on her body.

"Hello Urahara." Yuroichi answered snubbly, giving a brief flick of her rist. "You're not the one I want to see right now, sorry."

Urahara put a fake frown on and dropped his shoulders, "Oh come on, we havn't talked or seen each other for 7 years..."

"Well, you're going to have to deal with it right now," Yuroichi turned her powerful gaze on Feather. Feather felt as if those eyes were reaching into the very depth of her soul, as if ripping it apart, looking for something useful in it. "Now you little girl."

**Author's note: I hope you like this chapter! lol you learn absolutely nothing! exept you learn more of how Feather feels about herself! lol well plz review!! that is always welcome, good or bad! -Kat**


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors note: chapter 10! throws confetti in the air plz review! janitor from scrubs rox!! lol im bored... plz review!**

**Chapter 10**

Yuroichi towered over Feather and it took all she had to hold Yuroichi's piercing gaze. "Urahara told me that I need to explain the Soul Society to you. I don't see why he can't do it himself..." She grumbled flicking an angry look towards him. "Anyway..."

(After Yuroichi explains everything to Feather)

"Sooo now what are we suppose to do?" Feather asked, she looked at her gleaming TIMEX clock, it read 4:35A.M. That's when sleep pretty much whapped her upside the head. "You know... I feel kind of tired, I think I'll get some shut eye."

"Well, okay," Yuroichi answered, she had her arms folded across her chest.

"Today, later today, you and I will start your training," Urahara pipped in waving his hand in front of Feather's face, "It will be pretty tough, but I think you got it in you!" He fwipped open his fan and started to fan himself with it.

Feather gave him a curious look, "Training? What Training?"

"For you to become a Soul Reaper darling!" Urahara chirped. "It won't be easy mind you, but if you are going to be able to fight off any Aizen's cronies then you'll want to learn how to turn into a Soul Reaper and fight like one!"

Feather nodded slowly in agreement, Yuroichi spoke up,"I'll see you guys later then. Bye."She clammered skillfully through the window and seem to disappear like a mist as the darkness collapsed around her. Feather stared at the window, wishing she knew who these people really were. That is, if they were really people at all. What if they were deities?(Her name for the Soul Reapers) She was torn out of her trance when Urahara slammed the window shut.

"Jeez, that is hard to close," He said nervously, "I hope I didn't wake anyone up."

"Don't worry about it," Feather heard herself saying as she pulled the covers up to her shoulders. She reached her left hand out to turn off the light when Urahara suddenly said something that surprised Feather. "You know I'm always here for you." _Click_. And the lights were out until 9:00A.M.

The last thoughts of Feather's as she drifted off to sleep, _I can't even begin to believe there's something like a... a Soul Society? What am I getting into? I was pretty much done for when I first recieved that fur ball cat as a kitten. Oh God, will I be able to make through this?_

(Past Memory)

A girl of just 13 bordering on 14; stared cheerfully at the tigerstripped, fur ball kitten being held up to her. She grabbed him, craddling him in her right arm as she stroked him with her left hand. "You're so cute and you're _mine_," She had whispered to the cat. Also the girl couldn't believe how calm this kitten was, his slanted grey eyes staring at her.

She suddenly felt a powerful connection with this soft kitten, one she had never felt with any human or animal before. As if destiny itself had brought them together. And that's exactly what Feather had thought for the next seven years.

It wasn't hard for Feather to think of a name for him, it came to her naturally and with one look. Oliver. That's what he looked like, an Oliver. That was the one move Feather's mother had actually thought was good and had mentally sighned it with a seal of approval.

Oliver, _her _Oliver, rubbed himself on her ankles. Purring like a boats motor. This creature was the one thing that was always, _always_, glad to see her, wether she was sad, happy, or angry. He was the only thing that actually comforted her when her mother was being a grade A bitch about Feather being such a quiet child. Not out-going and full of friends like her younger sister.

When Feather wept silently to herself, curled up on top of her blankets on her bed, Oliver always came to her. Laying infront of her face, purring loudly and rubbing his muzzle tenderly and loveingly on Feather's face. He'd do that until all of her tears had dried up and she was giggling softly as Oliver switched to playful attacking.

As soon as Oliver, _her _Oliver, appeared in Feather's life, she had never felt lonely any more and left on her own. She finally had something to confide into even if he couldn't talk back. Feather felt, no _knew_, that he was listening and always listening.

**Author's note: well the story will get plenty interesting in the next few chapters! i have a huge twist coming up and a hopefully unexpected ending! lol**


	11. Chapter 11

**Authors note: has anyone heard the song 'guy love' sung by turk and JD? it is hilarious! go to and type in scrubs- guy love!**

**Chapter 11**

Urahara smiled affectionatly at Feather and she knew that he was up to something, "Now, I know you love me compassionatly and probably couldn't live with out me," Feather rolled her eyes," but for this excersize you are going to have to attack me, oh, and at some point Yuroichi too."

Yuroichi didn't seem as if she was enjoying this herself either. Sighing she said, "Well, don't we have to get her out of her human body first, Urahara? You can't forget _that_ step. If she attacked you as she is now, she'd probably hurt herself rather then you."

_What?! I have to leave my body?? What does she mean by that?_ Feather thought, her mind panicking, "What do you mean?" It took all she had to keep her voice from going up a notch and cracking.

"Well, you _were_ listening to what I told you about the Soul Society, yes?" Feather nodded her head quickly, "You see, in human form you wouldn't be able to leave a scratch on a Soul Reaper, let alone kill one," Feather's eyes widened, "If _need_ be." A wash of relief passed through Feather's mind, she hoped she wouldn't have to kill anyone. Yet some where in the pit of her mind she felt that she was going to. No, would _have_ to.

"I see," Feather answered, "So that means to kill Hollows, I have to become a deit- a Soul Reaper then? Just like if I need to put off an opposing Soul Reaper." Yuroichi nodded.

(Earlier)

"Feather sweets, you ready to be trained to the bone?" Urahara asked gleefully while wrapping her in a tight hug.

"Mmmf!! MMMFF!!!" Feather wailed.

"Oh sorry, was I sophocating you?"

"What do you think, idiot?" Feather gasped, catching her breath and giving her best glare.

Urahara only answered her with a smile, "Well, now we must be off," Scooping Feather up, they dispeared.

They then were presented with a wide and sun filled valley, knee high green grass flowing majesticly in the light wind. "Wh-where are we?" Feather asked wide eyed and stupified at how quickly they had reached from her apartment to where ever they were. She'd be even more in the dumb if Urahara said a place that was long away from her shabby home.

Feather was clutching to Urahara's dark forest green_ haori_ without realising it. She turned her gaze up at him, he still had her clutched up in his arms, "We're in Nippon." He answered her, a smile on his face.

"Wh-what?" Feather suddenly felt faint, if Urahara was going to set her down, she knew she would collaspe on the ground from rubbery legs. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope, I used _shunpo_ or flash step. It lets me get from one place to another in well, a flash," Urahara still had that stupid grin on his face, "Any skilled Soul Reaper knows how to do that."

"Oh..." Feather said drifting off and looking at the beautiful scenery infront of them. She had never seen anything so... so gorgeous.

(Back to Now)

"Well time to get that soul out of your body!" Urahara chirped excitedly. He suddenly pulled out this muddy brown cane, he pointed the end at Feather's forehead, Feather closed her eyes thinking that it was going to hurt. When nothing happened she opened her eyes again, and looked down, they grew wide. _What is my body doing lieing on the ground?!_ She thought franticly, and there her body layed curled up and the eyes shut peacefully, almost too peacefully. That's when this heavy weight feeling racked her body, "Eeep!" Feather yelped as she dropped to the ground next to her motionless body.

"Don't worry you'll get use to it after a minute," Yuroichi said nonchalantly, folding her arms across her chest. Feather was starting to get a bit annoyed by this womans impatience and know-it-all personality. _Of course, she probably did know a _lot_, but still_! Feather thought angrily as she slowly made her way to her feet.

"I'm-I'm ready!" Feather breathed out, forcing herself to stand up right.

"Good," Urahara said happily clasping his hands together. "Now lets get you your Zanpokuto!"

**Authors note: yay chapter 11 done! plz review and tell me what u think! im gunna try and end this story at chapter 20! i better start wrapping things up, huh? lol adiu for now! -Kat ps does anyone want some romance in this story? just curious...**


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note: plz review i own nothing of bleach sept me own characters!! lol anywho on with the story!**

**thank u for everyone taking the time to read my story and thanx to the people who reviewed it!**

**Chapter 12**

A sickening feeling rushed over Feather. _What's happening?!_ her mind screamed. That's when everything went white.

Drip. Drip_. What is that sound?_ Drip. Drip. Drip. _God that sound is getting irritaiting._ Drip. Drip.** Feather... wake up.**

Her eyes shot open, whos voice was that? Sitting up, Feather looked around her, she was in a shallow pool of water and it let off a snow white light. She felt soothed in the water, as if all of her problems and past miseries had been cleansed in this 'holy pool'. Feather glanced up to see a magificant black wolf with bright, flashy blue eyes.

**Come on Feather, call my name.** _Was this wolf talking to me mentally?_ **Yes.**_ Wha-what the hell?_ Feather shook her head, where was she anyway, all she remembered was whiteing out after Urahara had something. What was it again? What had he said...? A Zan... a Zan what? _Click_. Zanpakuto! But after he had said that, what did he do again? _Oh Feather, you are such a ditz!_ She mentally scolded herself. _Come on, come on, come on, come on,-_

Feather glanced up, _that's it! He broke some weird chain... my... what was it? Some life chain thing... I think..._

The black wolf gave her a sorrowful look that only beamed idiot at her. Or at least that's what she thought. Feather stood up, staring sympatheticly back at the wolf, she put a hand to her forehead._ Your name, your name, your name..._ That is when it hit her like a brick greeting the face with a smash.

_You're my Zanpakuto, aren't you?_ **Yes.**

_So, then I need to say your name and you'll be mine?_ **Yes.**

Feather nodded her head slowly. The whole room or where ever they were at, was completly blank except for the forever gleaming white pool. When she had gotten to her feet, Feather wasn't wet at all. It was like the water was a mist trapped. _Your name..._ A loud _kaboom! _had startled Feather out of her thoughts.

**Hurry Feather, say my name!**

_But I... I don't-_

A large creature that looked like an ugly gray goblin tore through the blank abyss surrounding Feather and the wolf. It had a strange tribal like mask on with dark red stripes lining it. The goblin drooled uncontrolably and snarled angrily when he had spotted Feather, her eyes grew wide. It launched itself in Feather's direction, her stomach dropped and her feet were frozen to the pools ground. She felt her eyes automaticly close.

The black wolf lept in front of her, he snarled furiously. Feather carefully opened her eyes again only to see the wolf ripping and tearing at the goblin's gray flesh. Black blood spurted everywhere and splashed the wolf methodicly on his face. A deep growl pierced Feather's ears, _is that him? Is that the wolf making that noise?_ She suddenly felt a little fearful.

_That's his name!_ "Your name is-" She was whapped upside the head, by... _by what?_ Feather thought, her head aching as she thumped to the ground. The goblin had managed to swing his arm around far enough to left-hook Feather's cheek. Which was then answered with a loud snarl, Feather's vision blurred. She saw the wolf clamp his white fangs into the goblin's unusually long left gray arm and rip it off as if the creature was made of paper. Blood gushed, drenching the wolf. The goblin let out a terrible and hurting cry. The black wolf tossed the writhing arm aside, spitting out black blood.

Feather cautiously sat up, her head was pounding but she had to say his name. She felt it in her gut that this my be the only way to save her. To save _him_. She stared tranced at the wolf, "Your name is," Feather took another breath, "Shad!"

**Good.** The wolf now known as Shad gave an approving glance, a smile seemed on his wolf mouth. He let out a strong and powerful howl, making the goblin disinigrate. The howl rung through Feather's ears and the acheing in her head had flat disapeared. That's when Feather's vision had finally given in.

**Authors note: hope u guys enjoyed this chappy! and thank u again to the ppl who reviewed and took the time to read my story! -Kat oh and plz review some more! thank u!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Authors note: chapter 13! wheee! what a lucky number! lol anyhwo on with the chapter!**

**Chapter 13**

Chrash Test Dummies

_I think I'll disapear now._

_I'll slip out sideways, just for awhile._

"Feather, wakey-wakey!"

_The only person who would ever say that..._ Feather thought, amused. She slowly got into a sitting position,_ Hay, who's are these?!_ Feather thought grabbing at the black _haori_ now replacing her clothes. "What the hell is this? I don't remember putting this on!"

"That's the formal outfit for a Soul Reaper, how you managed to become one so fast," Urahara said grabbing Feather's arm and looking her close in the face, "Amazes me..."

Pulling away and standing up she smiled reluctantly, "Well, at least I became one!" Feather had never felt so accomplished with something in her whole life. For once she felt she had done something right or least _she_ thought she did.

"Yeah... yeah, you got a point," Urahara still felt curious as to how Feather turned Soul Reaper so fast. It seemed unusual to him. _She's going to develope her powers quickly..._

"Well, are we going to get started with my training or what?" Feather asked, staring from Urahara to Yuroichi back to Urahara. Yuroichi nodded at Feather.

"Ummm, yes. Yes we are!" He put a bright smile on, forgetting what he had been thinking.

(Somewhere else)

"Sir, it seems Feather has gone missing."

"Really? How long has she been gone, maybe she went somewhere with a friend. Ever think of that?" The voice offered quietly not even stealing a glance at the figure standing before him.

"Yes, I have Aizen-sama, but if she did I would have seen her." Gin growled, angry that Aizen didn't believe him. He sat up from his respectful kneel.

Aizen gave a cursory glance at Gin, then back at the papers sitting on his cherry wood table. "Maybe she lives as a recluse and decided that today she would never come out again?" A hint of laughter brushed Aizen's words.

Gin felt a growl in his throat, "No, she usually has her college classes today." Gin was starting to dislike Aizen more and more lately, the way he talked about Feather absolutely pissed him off. Also how he was treating him like an unsmart and untrained dog.

"Hmmm," Aizen murmered, "How sure are you that she has her classes today?"

Sighing, Gin answered, "I'm not stable about it." He knew he was defeated and there was no hiding it. He tossed a quick glance at Aizen, who was intently reading over papers._ Paper's about what?_ Gin thought.

Aizen lightly waved his right hand in dismisal,"Well, it would seem that she might be a bit of a recluse. And that's not who we should be worried about right now." He lifted his head up to stare at Gin's motionless form, though Gin may not realize it but Aizen could feel hate beaming towards him like a rageing wild fire, "It's Urahara that we _should_ be worrying about. Have you firgured his where abouts yet? If not then, shoo."

Gin let out a short growl and slipped off. How he wished he could kill that man, but that would ruin the plan. Shaking his head he decided to go back to his apartment, nothing else he could do right now, but wait. Everything would fall into place sooner or later, if not sooner. Using _shun-po_ he appeared infront of the apartment complex in a flury of light dust.

The Killers

_I don't mind if you don't mind_

_because I don't shine if you don't shine._

**Author's note: plz review! that would be lovely:) Kat**


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors note: plz review! that is always loved! lol**

**Chapter 14**

_What a relief to have my training over..._ Feather thought as she clammered up into her bed, it had been a full two weeks. She didn't feel like she had gained any spiritual strength_... or whatever you wanna call it_. But Urahara had said she had devloped her Soul Reaper skills quickly and even managed to call out her Zanpakuto's true form with one try. _That's not so great is it? I don't really see the significants behind it... but it made Urahara happy. Even Yuroichi seemed pleased._

Feather laid on her back, staring at the black apyss in front of her. _Urahara also said that he could have ended my training sooner... maybe he wanted to really test my powers?_ "Oh well..." She rolled onto her side. _It's kind of cold out tonight._ Feather then sat up and turned on the lamp next to her bed. _I'll go turn the heat up a little!_ She thought putting on a light smile.

She padded softly over to the clunky heater and turned the nob up to 65 degrees. _Perfect, now I can sleep comfortable without it being too hot or cold! _

"Hello my peach!" Urahara bubbled smothering her in a hug. Feather felt her cheeks go warm.

"W-what are you doing?" Feather let out a giggle as she pushed him to loosen his hug. That's when Feather felt close, not just physically, but mentally. A burning desire that had built up inside her, was raging to get out. Their eyes had locked. Feather had never felt so tranced in all her life, she felt that conection from seven years ago, evolve into something else in that matter of moments.

Urahara moved his face closer to hers. _Those gray eyes are so hypnotizing..._ _I've been waiting for this... but why...?_ _**Smash!**_ Feather snapped back to her senses so quickly she had gotten light headed.

"I've finally found you, Urahara!" Feather was in complete shock, _it couldn't be..._

00000oooo0000

Gin popped his head up, _shit, I fell asleep again._ He rubbed his eyes groggily and yawned. Roughing his hand through his hair, he stood up. Parchments and books littered all over his desk and floor. _I really need to clean this place up..._ He thought as he walk to his kitchen.

"Where are you Urahara?" Gin wondered aloud and grabbed himself a glass for some refreshing water.

He then stepped his way over to the couch, "I hate working for that Aizen... he pisses me off..." _I wish I had Feather all to myself... she'd have such a better life. Then living in this shit hole apartment._

"If only," Aizen said clucking his tongue, "You think too much about that human, you know that?"

"What the hell are you listening to my thoughts for anyway?" Gin sneered. "And what are you doing here?"

"Well, hearing you say how much I piss you off," Aizen put a thin, strained smile on and mockingly he said,"Well, that just cheers me up."

"Heh, it's your own damn fault for coming in like that," Gin grumbled taking another sip of water.

"Yes, you are right," Aizen then turned aorund, "You want to know something Gin?"

"What?"

"Urahara... he's been living above you all this time."Gin sat up at this, almost spitting out the water in his mouth," I could just barely, I _mean_ barely, sense his presense."

"You're shitting me..." Gin shook his head sorrowfully, how could he not tell? He had even stood infront of Feather's apratment many times. Aizen was plenty ahead of Gin's powers and skill.

"No, I am not." Aizen winked, "Now we might just have to break the party upstairs."

**Authors note: plz review! thank u! -Kat:)**


End file.
